Sasuke's Birthday
by SharinganWeasel
Summary: It's Sasuke Uchiha's birthday and all he wanted to do was stay home and play some video games but a certain crazy girl isn't going to let that happen.Lame summary.Story for my friend's birthday.CHAPTER 2 IS UP! SasukeXOC Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Lolz! I have to write something stupid to kill time! ^_^ Hm...SASUKE!!!)

So Sasuke the Last Emo Uchiha was yelling at his reflection in the bathroom mirror like a crazy person who had too much caffeine, again, when I burst into the room like a crazy person who actually did have too much caffeine that morning and screamed,

"EMO-SAMA!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

Sasuke-kun nearly had a heart attack and flung his toothbrush into the toilet. I just grinned as I watched him retrieve his Cinderella toothbrush from the sparkly toilet and throw it into the Domo-shaped trash can. Then he turned around slowly after saying a few nice words about his beloved-deceased toothbrush, and glared at me. What did I do?

"What the heck was that for Aerra?!"

I remained oblivious to emo-sama's anger and didn't even blink at his 'Spinney eyes'.

"But it's your birthday! You can't be moody today!" I protested.

The sharingan remained. Time to try a different approach.

"IF YOU DON'T COME WITH ME TO CELEBRATE, I WILL LOCK YOU IN MY ENCHANTED CLOSET WITH TOBI FOR A WEEK!" I threatened.

"OK OK! I'LL COME! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING DON'T LOCK ME IN THERE WITH THAT CREATURE!" Sasuke begged. Ha. It works every time.

"Yay!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Let's go!" I grabbed the poor uchiha by his shirt collar and ran out the door at a speed that would put Konoha's Yellow Flash (a.k.a. 4th hokage Minato Namikaze) to shame.

We ran (or I ran while Sasuke was dragged along) 7.8 kilometers to the mall.

"It's closed." I stated simply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes."Duh. There's no one here except that weird blonde guy in the corner with the striped hat, all the shops say 'CLOSED' on their windows, and our voices echo cause of the empty space."

Well it was 6 in the morning.

"Now what?"


	2. Who is the striped hat guy

**Me: I'M ALIVE!^o^ **

**Sasuke: we can see that.**

**Me: shut it! You're so gonna get tortured *evil grin***

**Sasuke:*whimper***

**Me: Mwahahahahaha! By the way, I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO OR BLEACH CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! **

Two figures stood in the empty mall: a boy with hair that looked like a parakeet's, and a girl wearing an akatsuki styled _cape_ (the cloak is too hot). The boy looked ticked, and the girl looked insane.

Oh wait. That's me and Sasuke. I actually look that crazy? AWESOME! Anyway, back to normal point of view.

"Uh…." I hadn't expected the mall to be closed. I broke my watch when it banged against the wall while I was trying to get around a group of genin that had gathered by the stair well, some teacher guy name Iruka fell down the stairs or something, so I had no clue what the time was.

Suddenly the creepy guy with the striped hat appeared behind us.

"I think I have an idea." Said guy said.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed and jumped 45 ½ feet in the air to come back down and land in the fountain. The water went _whoosh _as it shot into the sky. Before it came back down and rained, I popped out my cheap umbrella from Dollar General and patiently stood there until the shower was over.

Then I quickly spun around. Apparently the end of my super-duper-totally-awesomely-spectacularly-amazing-akatsuki cape whipped mystery man in the face.

"OW! AH MY EYES!" he yelled in pain. His hat fell off so we could finally see the guy's face.

"Uruhara?" Sasuke was shocked.

"OH CRAP! THEY KNOW MY IDENTITY!" shouted Uruhara** (sorry if I didn't spell his name right)**. He raced away in the Bat Mobile that had been parked 3 feet to the right of the fountain.

"Well that was weird." Sasuke stated.

Once my shock wore off 8 seconds later, I decided we should go to my aunt Konan's house for the "surprise" party. Why were we celebrating Emo-sama's birthday at Konan's house? Because she has a pool and a karaoke machine! Duh.

While I was thinking wonderful thoughts of how to make Sasuke's birthday better (in Sasuke's opinion _worse_), our favorite Uchiha was tip-toeing away.

But then he stepped on a twig, which alerted me to the escaping victim, and I grabbed his shirt collar (again) and dragged him off to find a taxi. I don't usually take a taxi but I had stolen, I MEAN BORROWED, some cash from Asuma. It's not like he needed to buy anymore cigarettes.

I shoved Sasuke, who was fighting for his life but to no avail, into the taxi I'd gotten by scaring away an old lady about to climb into it.

"NNNOOO!WHY?I ONLY WANTED TO PLAY HALO!" Were Sasuke-kun's words as the taxi sped away.

**Yeah sorry it took so long for me to write this. School stuff got in the way. I put Uruhara in there for the fun of it XD. I don't know if that's how his name is spelled or not. I can see Sasuke jumping into the air, then landing in a fountain. That should happen in a filler episode. XD EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
